The Music Box
by Yami Shizuka
Summary: I listened to the music box play its little melody over and over again. But no matter how many times I listen to it, it would never bring him any closer.' My first fluff fic, and my first KH fic so be gentle and review please! sorry, any more to the summa


_**The Music Box: Simple and Clean  
**__Chapter One_

_A Kingdom Hearts one shot by Yami Shizuka_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. No profit being sought or made.

* * *

_

_**Author's Note: **So I was listening to this midi of Utada Hikaru's "Simple and Clean" (anyone who wants it, just ask me!) and it sounds just like something one of those music boxes would play and I decided to make a little one-shot fluff fic. This is my first KH fanfic and my first fluff fic so be gentle with me please! Enjoy!_

_Yami

* * *

_

I listened to the music box play its little melody over and over again. But no matter how many times I listen to it, it would never bring him any closer.

He'd given it to me a long time ago as a present; just out of nowhere he'd pulled it out and handed it to me with that big smile on his face. I wanted to see that smile again, not just in my dreams but right here in front of me.

"Why are you crying?" he'd ask, concern embedded in those beautiful cerulean gems, and I wouldn't be able to reply.

I couldn't bring myself to tell him that I loved him and every day I regret not telling him any sooner. With a stifled cry, I rolled onto my side and curled up. I don't know how long I've been lying here and I don't really care anymore. Nothing will ever be right again, not until I see his beautiful face.

Faintly I could hear the phone ringing, but I didn't bother to pick it up. I haven't for a long time; I don't want to talk to anyone except for him. The answering machine picks up and I can hear myself talking.

"Hi, I'm not home at the moment so leave a message and I'll try to get back to you."

There's a small sigh before someone starts to talk.

"Hey, it's me. Listen, I know you're there. You haven't left your house for days. The others and I are worried, don't make me bust down the door and stick my foo-"

I toned the person out, sticking a pillow over my head. I can hear the beep as the message ended and I sigh.

Once again the air was filled with the sound of the music box. Over and over again I hear the melody of "Simple and Clean" chime through the air. It reminds me of him, his smile.

Tears flood to my eyes again and I don't bother to hold them back. Even though I'm alone in this house, I stifle my sobs. I don't deserve to cry, not after all that's happened. Curling tighter around myself I try hard to stem the pain in my heart but it's no use. He's gone and it's my fault.

_He's gone and it's my fault._

A ragged sob escapes my lips and I quickly clamp them shut, ashamed of myself. I suddenly feel very groggy; my vision black at the edges as sleep tries desperately to lull my out of my misery.

I can almost see him, reaching out his hand to me. He touches my face and I can feel his cool fingers brushing against my hot tear-stained cheeks. He smiles at me, his beautiful cerulean eyes staring warmly into my tearful ones, and says, "Why are you crying?"

"Because I miss you," I sniffle tiredly, knowing that he was just a dream.

"I'm sorry," he replies. "Thank you for keeping the music box."

I look over and nod sleepily, my eyelids felt so heavy. "Yeah," I whisper. Tears begin to leak out of my eyes again and I looked down. "Sorry."

He gently wipes them away. "Why?" he asks. "Why do you care so much?"

"Because I love you," I mumble, who was I to care, he's just a dream.

"I love you too," he replies gently and takes my hand. "Come with me, you won't have to cry anymore."

I nod and I let him pull him out of bed. Looking back, I see I'm still lying there and I know that this was no longer a dream and there would be no turning back. He picks me up and wipes away more tears that had began their way down my cheeks. I cling onto his shirt as we move away and as I begin to fall asleep I smile, the pain slowly ebbing away from my heart.

"Riku," was the last thing I said.

"Sora," came his last reply.

The music from the music box slowly began to die away, taking with it the memories of pain and regret.

End Chapter

* * *

_**Author's Note:** I doubt that's the first fic like this but I just couldn't help it. I hope I did okay. Please, please review!_

_Also, I set up the song (from the music box) and a cute little picture up on my little old site. Go to www.theyoukais.envy.nu/kh.html and that should get you there. And if you want a pic of the music box (yes, i stayed up really late working on it) just e-mail me okay?_


End file.
